Switching direct current (DC)-DC regulators employ various techniques to convert a DC input voltage to a DC output voltage. A buck regulator converts a higher DC input voltage to a lower DC output voltage. A boost regulator performs the opposite function of the buck regulator by providing a higher DC output voltage that is converted from a lower DC input voltage. An example of a switching converter is a current mode converter. In this example, a controllable switch drives an inductive element that supplies current to an output load based on a switching duty cycle applied to the switch by a controller. The controller can regulate the output voltage by comparing it to a reference voltage, where the duty cycle of the switch and current in the inductor can be controlled based on the comparison.